helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Pharaoh no Haka
|released = October 4, 2017 |start = June 2, 2017 |end = June 11, 2017 |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Last1 = Nega Poji Poji (2016) |Next1 = Yumemiru Television (2017)}} Pharaoh no Haka (ファラオの墓; Pharaoh's Tomb) was an Engeki Joshibu musical starring Morning Musume '17 and select members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. It is an adaptation of the manga of the same name by Takemiya Keiko which was originally published from 1974 to 1976. The musical ran from June 2 to June 11, 2017 at Ikebukuro Sunshine Theater in Tokyo. There were two performance patterns, Taiyou no Shinden Hen (太陽の神殿編; Temple of the Sun Version) and Sabaku no Tsuki Hen (砂漠の月編; Desert Moon Version), with a few of the roles double cast. The DVD was released on October 4, 2017 including both versions of the musical and a bonus soundtrack CD."演劇女子部「ファラオの墓」 [2DVD+CD]" (in Japanese). Neowing. A reinterpretation of the musical, titled Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~, was performed by Morning Musume '18 in June 2018. Story About 4000 years ago, Egypt entered an era of war. The small country of Esteria was destroyed by its powerful neighbor, Urjna, ruled by Pharaoh Sneferu. Prince Sariokis of Esteria has hidden as a slave that would help build the "Pharaoh's Tomb", and his younger sister Princess Nilekia has hidden in the enemy country Urjna as a maid in a priest's house. Then Sariokis meets Princess Ankesen in the Urjna Palace. Although they are attracted to each other upon first meeting, she is the fiancée of the enemy Sneferu. At the same time, Sneferu also meets Nilekia, and they fall in love, unaware of each other's identity. Before long, Sariokis becomes known as the legendary warrior "Desert Hawk" and rallies together many tribes persecuted by Urjna to begin an advance on Sneferu's palace. Sariokis and Ankesen, as well as Sneferu and Nilekia, trifle with destiny. These two loves are to be swallowed up by the storm of war. Cast T = role in Taiyou no Shinden Hen, S = role in Sabaku no Tsuki Hen ;From Morning Musume '17 *Fukumura Mizuki as Ankensen (アンケスエン) (Lead role) *Ikuta Erina as Marita (マリタ) *Iikubo Haruna as Nella (ネルラ) *Ishida Ayumi as Sneferu''T (スネフェル) ('Lead role') / ''Sarai''S (サライ) *Sato Masaki as ''Yuta (ユタ) *Kudo Haruka as Sariokis''T (サリオキス) ('Lead role') / ''Sneferu''S ('Lead role') *Oda Sakura as ''Sarai''T / ''Sariokis''S ('Lead role') *Ogata Haruna as ''Zig (ジグ) *Nonaka Miki as Nilekia (ナイルキア) (Lead role) *Makino Maria as Ali (アリ) *Haga Akane as Rue (ルー) *Kaga Kaede as Izai (イザイ) *Yokoyama Reina as Pavi (パビ) ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ichioka Reina *Takase Kurumi *Kiyono Momohime *Kawamura Ayano ;From Engeki Joshibu * * ;Others *Shiotsuki Shuu as Priest Menep (メネプ神官; Menep Shinkan) *Ogi Kei as Minister Kes (ケス大臣; Kes Daijin) Crew *Original Work: Pharaoh no Haka by Takemiya Keiko (published by Shogakukan) *Script: Shimizu Yuki *Director: Ota Yoshinari *Music: Wada Shunsuke *Choreography: YOSHIKO *Stage Combat Instructor: Roppongi Yasuhiro *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) Soundtrack |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Soundtrack Chronology |Last1 = Engeki Joshibu Musical "Nega Poji Poji" Original Soundtrack (2016) |Next1 = Engeki Joshibu "Yumemiru Television" Original Soundtrack (2017) }} The original soundtrack for the musical was released at the venue on June 2, 2017 and released for general sale on July 12, 2017. The venue release came with a bonus postcard of 3 types: Main (Sariokis and Sneferu), Mural A (Ankensen), or Mural B (Nilekia)."演劇女子部「ファラオの墓」オリジナルサウンドトラック先行販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Gekipro. 2017-05-30. Tracklist #Itsuka Aeru Sono Hi Made (いつか会えるその日まで; Until the Day We Meet) - Sariokis, Nilekia (Sabaku no Tsuki Hen) #Sabaku no Taka (砂漠の鷹; Desert Hawk) - Sarai, Izai, Ali, Pavi, Yuta (Sabaku no Tsuki Hen) #Ai Sae Areba (愛さえあれば; If There Is Love) - Sariokis, Ankensen (Taiyou no Shinden Hen) #Eien no Ai (永遠の愛; Love for Eternity) - Sneferu, Nilekia (Taiyou no Shinden Hen) #Pharaoh no Haka (ファラオの墓; Pharaoh's Tomb) - All Cast Bonus CD Tracklist The DVD includes a bonus CD with unreleased tracks. #Itsuka Aeru Sono Hi Made #Pharaoh no Haka #Yo Ho (ヨーホー) #Sneferu! (スネフェル！) #Ankensen (アンケスエン) #Nella no Kokuhaku (ネルラの告白; Nella's Confession) #Hikareau Futari (惹かれ合う二人; Attraction Between Two People) #Watashi wa Nile (私はナイル; I am Nile) #Ikiteita! (生きていた！; I Have Lived!) #Ikiteikanakute wa Naranai (生きていかなくてはならない; I Must Not Give Up on Living) #Sabaku no Taka #Koi no Uta (恋の歌; Love Song) #Tatakai no Uta (戦いの歌; Battle Song) #Kes no Yabou (ケスの野望; Kes's Ambition) #Sariokis no Kunou (サリオキスの苦悩; Sariokis's Anguish) #Zig no Uso (ジグの嘘; Zig's Lie) #Giwaku (疑惑; Suspicions) #Ai Sae Areba #Sore ga Okite (それが掟; It is the Law) #Eien no Ai #Menep no Kanashimi (メネプの悲しみ; Menep's Sorrow) #Ankensen no Tegami (アンケスエンの手紙; Ankensen's Letter) #Izai no Fukushuu (イザイの復讐; Izai's Revenge) #Saigo no Tatakai (最後の戦い; The Final Battle) #Oshiete Kureta (教えてくれた; You Taught Me) #Nilekia no Yuigon (ナイルキアの遺言; Nilekia's Last Will) Information ;Original Soundtrack *Lyrics: Shimizu Yuki (All Tracks), Ota Yoshinari (All Tracks) *Compositions and Arrangements: Wada Shunsuke (All Tracks) ;Bonus CD Soundtrack *Lyrics: Shimizu Yuki (Tracks #1-11; #13-26), Ota Yoshinari (Tracks #1-11; #13-26), Takemiya Keiko (Track #12) *Compositions and Arrangements: Wada Shunsuke (All Tracks) DVD Tracklist Disc 1 (Taiyou no Shinden Hen) and Disc 2 (Sabaku no Tsuki Hen) have the same tracks, but feature different cast members in the main roles (see above). #Esteria Ryounai (エステーリア領内; In Esteria Territory) #Opening (オープニング) #Urjan Ryounai (ウルジナ領内; In Urjan Territory) #Doreitachi (奴隷たち; Slaves) #Ankensen (アンケスエン) #Kes Daijin to Menep Shinkan (ケス大臣とメネプ神官; Minister Kes and Priest Menep) #Nella no Kokuhaku (ネルラの告白; Nella's Confession) #Sariokis Ouji wa Ikiteiru (サリオキス王子は生きている; Prince Sariokis is Alive) #Nilekia (ナイルキア) #Sariokis Ouji no Shi (サリオキス王子の死; Prince Sariokis's Death) #Zetsubou (絶望; Despair) #Deai (出会い; Meeting) #Sabaku no Taka (砂漠の鷹; Desert Hawk) #Nilekia no Koi (ナイルキアの恋; Nilekia's Love) #Koi no Uta (恋の歌; Love Song) #Sabaku no Taka Gun no Shingeki (砂漠の鷹軍の進撃; The Advancement of the Desert Hawk Forces) #Nilekia wo Seishitsu ni (ナイルキアを正室に; Nilekia to Become a Wife) #Kes Daijin no Yabou (ケス大臣の野望; Minister Kes's Ambition) #Nilekia no Kokuhaku (ナイルキアの告白; Nilekia's Confession) #Senjou ~ Yaechi (戦場～野営地; Battlefield ~ Campgrounds) #Saikai (再会; Meeting Again) #Nilekia no Kunou (ナイルキアの苦悩; Nilekia's Anguish) #Zig no Uso (ジクの嘘; Zig's Lie) #Renkousareru Nilekia (連行されるナイルキア; Nilekia is Taken Away) #Kokuou no Ko Seidan (The King's Honorable Decision) #Sariokis to Ankensen (サリオキスとアンケスエン; Sariokis and Ankensen) #Nilekia no Shokei (ナイルキアの処刑; Nilekia's Execution) #Menep no Kanashimi (メネプの悲しみ; Menep's Sorrow) #Chikaku no Michi・Ubawareta Tegami (近くの道・奪われた手紙; Nearby Road・A Letter is Stolen) #Bouryaku (謀略; Scheme) #Torawareta Sariokis (捕らわれたサリオキス; Sariokis is Captured) #Izai no Fukushuu (イザイの復讐; Izai's Revenge) #Saigo no Tatakai ~ Nilekia no Yuigon (最後の戦い～ナイルキアの遺言; The Final Battle ~ Nilekia's Last Will) #Curtain Call (カーテンコール) Trivia *This is the second Engeki Joshibu musical in a row in which Morning Musume has starred alongside Shiotsuki Shuu. *''Butai "Pharaoh no Haka" Navi'', a special program showing rehearsals and cast member comments, was broadcast on BS-TBS on May 28, 2017."特別番組のOAが決定しました" (in Japanese). Engeki Joshibu "Pharaoh no Haka" Official Site. 2017-05-23. It was later officially uploaded onto YouTube, but would be removed after June 11.https://twitter.com/_gekijyo/status/868760024121655296 *Nonaka Miki learned to play the harp for her role."美肌効果/ハープ！/イベント実現！@野中美希" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2017-05-29. Videos 演劇女子部『ファラオの墓』チケット発売告知|Ticket Sale Announcement モーニング娘。'17主演 演劇女子部『ファラオの墓』ナビ番組特別公開|Navi Program Gallery PharaohnoHaka-promo.jpg|Promotional Poster PharaohnoHaka-pamphletimage.jpg|Pamphlet Visual FukumuraMizuki-PharaohnoHaka-Ankensen.png|Fukumura Mizuki as Ankensen IkutaErina-PharaohnoHaka-Marita.png|Ikuta Erina as Marita IikuboHaruna-PharaohnoHaka-Nella.png|Iikubo Haruna as Nella IshidaAyumi-PharaohnoHaka-Sneferu.png|Ishida Ayumi as Sneferu IshidaAyumi-PharaohnoHaka-Saray.png|Ishida Ayumi as Sarai SatoMasaki-PharaohnoHaka-Yuta.png|Sato Masaki as Yuta KudoHaruka-PharaohnoHaka-Sariokis.png|Kudo Haruka as Sariokis KudoHaruka-PharaohnoHaka-Sneferu.png|Kudo Haruka as Sneferu OdaSakura-PharaohnoHaka-Sariokis.png|Oda Sakura as Sariokis OdaSakura-PharaohnoHaka-Saray.png|Oda Sakura as Sarai OgataHaruna-PharaohnoHaka-Zig.png|Ogata Haruna as Zig NonakaMiki-PharaohnoHaka-Nilekia.png|Nonaka Miki as Nilekia MakinoMaria-PharaohnoHaka-Ali.png|Makino Maria as Ali HagaAkane-PharaohnoHaka-Rue.png|Haga Akane as Rue KagaKaede-PharaohnoHaka-Isaiah.png|Kaga Kaede as Izai YokoyamaReina-PharaohnoHaka-Pavi.png|Yokoyama Reina as Pavi ShiotsukiShuu-PharaohnoHaka.png|Shiotsuki Shuu as Priest Menep OgiKei-PharaohnoHaka.png|Ogi Kei as Minister Kes IshiiAnna-PharaohnoHaka.png|Ishii Anna OnodaAyasa-PharaohnoHaka.png|Onoda Ayasa IchiokaReina-PharaohnoHaka.png|Ichioka Reina TakaseKurumi-PharaohnoHaka.png|Takase Kurumi KiyonoMomohime-PharaohnoHaka.png|Kiyono Momohime KawamuraAyano-PharaohnoHaka.png|Kawamura Ayano References External Links *Musical Details: Gekipro, Hello! Project *Goods *Discography: **Soundtrack: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:2017 Musicals Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:12th Generation Category:13th Generation Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Albums Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:Mini Albums Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:12th Generation Albums In Category:13th Generation Albums In Category:2017 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:9th Generation DVDs In Category:10th Generation DVDs In Category:11th Generation DVDs In Category:12th Generation DVDs In Category:13th Generation DVDs In